Wideband receivers are configured to provide filtering to most out-of-band blocker signals before any baseband amplification. For example, high-Q frequency translational bandpass filters (FTBPF) have been used in radio frequency (RF) front-ends to provide programmable filtering. However, traditional high-Q FTBPFs replicate a wanted pass-band around a local oscillator (LO) fundamental at LO harmonics. Accordingly, unwanted (or blocker) signals around the LO harmonics are not significantly attenuated. This unnecessary feed-through of blocker signals has potential to saturate the receiver, thus resulting in degradation of performance.